residentevilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Yoko Suzuki
Yoko Suzuki é uma ex-funcionária da Umbrella Corporation e estudante da Universidade de Raccoon, sendo uma das oito personagens jogáveis disponível em Resident Evil Outbreak e Resident Evil Outbreak File 2. História Desde 1996, Yoko sempre alegou ser uma estudante da Universidade de Raccoon City , o que nunca fora provado, antes da epidemia da cidade. No entanto, ela foi uma das pessoas que trabalhava para a Umbrella Corporation, onde passou um tempo no laboratório subterrâneo localizado na R.P.D., liderado por William Birkin, cujo seu cargo foi técnica de ciências da computação. Ela chegou a participar em um experimento com o T-Vírus, onde um documento lista ela como uma “paciente T-Virus”, mas tal documento e até o próprio experimento não são mais claros que isso. Quando estava escapando da cidade, Yoko se lembrou que foi tirado do seu corpo algumas “células base” para serem usados no programa Tyrant, onde o pesquisador da Umbrella Greg Muller está envolvido, onde ela acabou se acostumando a trabalhar com o pesquisador e com Monica, outra pesquisadora. Após um acidente no local em que trabalhava, Yoko teve sua memória seletivamente “apagada” por Greg e continuou trabalhando na Umbrella, esquecendo desse acidente e até mesmo do experimento em que se envolvera. Incidente em Raccoon City Em 1998, assim que começou o ataque de zumbis na cidade, Yoko Suzuki estava no J’s Bar cortando seu cabelo e trocando de roupa, numa manobra do que parecia ser um desmanchar seu visual atual e optar em um mais “normal”, tudo isso antes do local ser atacado por zumbis. Junto com o grupo de sobreviventes, ela percorreu toda Raccoon afim de escapar do caos impregnado na cidade. Yoko chega a ser a principal protagonista do cenário “Below Freezing Point”, de Resident Evil Outbreak, onde o grupo junto com ela se encontra em um laboratório subterrâneo da Umbrella, que foi onde o surto teve inicio. Jogando com a jovem, ela é confrontada por sua ex-colega de trabalho, a pesquisadora Monica, que quando obtem o cartão de identificação e acesso de Yoko, zomba dela e acaba fugindo. Após isso, Yoko e o grupo exploram o laboratório para encontrar uma saída, onde vêem o local totalmente congelado devido a ação desesperada de um dos pesquisadores afim de parar os Hunters que acabaram escapando. Enquanto o grupo faz esse caminho todo, conseguindo elevar a temperatura do local, Monica encontra William Birkin já transformado no G-Type, onde ela é infectada pelo mesmo com o embrião G e acaba atacando tanto o grupo quanto Yoko em um dos elevadores, morrendo assim que o embrião sai do seu corpo. O grupo acaba derrotando o B.O.W. e continuaram sua jornada por Raccoon City. Após escapar da cidade, e por ter trabalhado para a Umbrella, Yoko e vários outros empregados acabaram testemunhando contra a empresa na investigação do governo americano (essa cena aparece no final do cenário End of the Road, em Resident Evil Outbreak File #2). Finais Alternativos Em Resident Evil Outbreak, existem quatro finais disponíveis para o personagem, dependendo do que for feito na gameplay: * Regretful Ending: Se parece mais a um epilogo, onde Yoko diz a seguinte frase: “I remember this scene somewhere in the back of my mind. My vision turns to red… debris flying everywhere… was it a premonition? The truth I tried to find is now in the smoke”. * Remain Hopeful Ending: Yoko está no helicóptero de resgate, com uma amostra do Daylight na mão, onde pensa: “Is there a secret hiding inside me?”. Nesse momento, ela tem um flashback com o cientista Greg Muller falando “Yoko, It’s be two years? … Oh, but you may not know that”. A cena volta para Yoko, completando: “If so, I can’t run away from it. This is… Finally something hopefull. I have to see this through to the end. “ * Chopper Zombie Ending: O personagem se transforma em zumbi, atacando as pessoas dentro do helicóptero de resgate. Ao fundo, é dito a frase: “I was ready to accept anything, so this conclusion is not a surprise. The rest is just going to die slowly…” * Special Ending: um final especial, onde Yoko e Alyssa permanecem em Raccoon City, por estarem infectadas. Alyssa pensa consigo: “And so it is that I stay behind. Spreading the virus would be to unconscionable, even for me”. Yoko acaba ajudando Alyssa a se conectar a um computador com internet para enviar todo o material do incidente que ocorreu na cidade para seus contatos confiáveis. Alyssa destrói o computador e junto com Yoko esperam a morte e fim de Raccoon City. Personalidade Yoko Suzuki demonstra ser uma mulher extremamente misteriosa, tanto que somente alega ser estudante na Universidade de Raccoon City e nada mais que isso. Também é especialista em computação, tímida e que gosta de conversar pouco, mas que acaba compensando com sua bravura quando necessário, e que adora colecionar vários tipos de artefatos e ler nas horas vagas. Itens Pessoais e Ações Especiais Itens Pessoais * Knapsack (o famoso baú ambulante, disponível em Resident Evil Outbreak e Resident Evil Outbreak File #): capaz de adicionar quatro espaços ao inventário do jogador. * Charm (Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): quando usado nela ou em qualquer outro personagem há ganho de habilidade adicional, como impedir morte instantânea, entre outros. Ações Especiais * Escape (Resident Evil Outbreak e Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): um tipo de esquiva, basta segurar R1 e pressionar X (quanto mais se demora para soltar o X, mais Yoko se afastará do inimigo). * Push Away (Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): segurando R1 e pressionando O, Yoko dará um empurrão num inimigo maior (segurar o O carrega mais esse ataque). Relacionamentos Aqui vai a lista de relacionamentos de Yoko com os personagens da serie Outbreak: * Kevin: médio * Mark: médio * Jim: bom * George: ruim * David: médio * Alyssa: bom * Cindy: médio Roupas Extras Como extra, a jovem possui cinco roupas alternativas desbloqueáveis, sendo a única personagem a ter esse numero de extras na série. Basta coletar os correspondentes itens especiais de cada cenário: * Gym Class (Resident Evil Outbreak): é necessário coletar os itens especiais “Exercise Uniform” (cenário Outbreak na dificuldade Easy), “Exercise Shoes” (cenário The Hive no Hard ou Very Hard) e “Gym Shorts” (cenário Decisions, Decisions no Hard ou Very Hard). • Spring Fashion (Resident Evil Outbreak): os itens especiais “Cute Sneakers” (cenário Below Freezing Point no Hard ou Very Hard) e “Green Dress” (cenário Hellfire no Easy ou Normal). * J’s Bar Disguise (Resident Evil Outbreak): basta completar qualquer cenário em qualquer dificuldade com a Yoko. * Workers’ Republic (Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): os itens especiais “Kung Fu Shoes” (cenário Wild Things no Hard), “Chinese Cap” (cenário Underbelly no Very Hard), “Kung Fu Pants” (cenário Flashback no Easy), “Kung Fu Top”(cenário Desperate Times no Very Hard) e “Simple Chinese” (cenário End of The Road no Normal) * Summer Daze (Resident Evil File #2): basta concluir o cenário especial Elimitation 3. Atrizes e Dubladoras Resident Evil: Outbreak Laura Thorne (voz) Resident Evil: Outbreak File#2 Lia Sargent (voz) = de:Yoko Suzuki en:Yoko Suzuki es:Yoko Suzuki it:Yoko Suzuki ja:ヨーコ・スズキ Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens vivos Categoria:Personagens do Outbreak